


Baby Love 宝贝，我爱你

by SparklingKitty



Series: Baby, You're Mine 亲爱的，你属于我 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baby!Albus Severus, CEO!Tom, Father Son Bonding, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 14:56:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17449181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklingKitty/pseuds/SparklingKitty
Summary: 孩子可以改变一个人的生活，学习如何去照顾另一个人是一种全新的体验，汤姆觉得这的确很对。汤姆花了一些时间和阿不思•西弗勒斯呆在一起，教他所有的商业知识。而这个小宝贝只是可爱地坐在那里。





	Baby Love 宝贝，我爱你

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Baby love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8695231) by [Fairygirl34](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairygirl34/pseuds/Fairygirl34). 



> *本篇时间上位于第一篇与第二篇之间。

大多数人都认为孩子会改变一个人的人生观。从照顾自己到突然要去照顾另一个人，这会给人一种使命感。汤姆里德尔二世对照顾儿童和婴儿没什么经验，事实上，他唯一接触过的孩子就是阿不思•西弗勒斯•波特。

最近，他和这孩子呆在一起的时间相当的长。哈利和阿不思•西弗勒斯已经到他的宅邸和他一起生活好几个月了，和孩子一起生活对他来说真的是一种全新的体验。

这会儿哈利去了杂货店买今晚晚餐所需的食材，把小阿不思•西弗勒斯交给汤姆来照顾。

此时，蔚蓝与嫩绿在一场即兴的对视比赛中发生了碰撞。在汤姆的私人书房里小男孩坐在汤姆的腿上，皱着眉头含着奶嘴，听着汤姆讲述有关如何经营公司与怎样敲诈勒索重要人物的长篇大论。

“听好了，阿不思•西弗勒斯。等你长大了你就会继承我所拥有的一切。我想让你为那一天做好准备。”汤姆严肃地开始了他的演讲。

嫩绿色的眼睛只是天真地用一种好奇的方式看着他。

“你应该感到荣幸我在遗嘱里把你列为我的继承人。许多人会想尽一切办法从你这里夺走这项荣誉，所以你必须找到强大的同盟，让他们敬畏你，尊重你；你也应该学会与他们保持紧密的联系。”汤姆继续说着，“从另一个角度来看，我现在就是你新的父亲。”

阿不思•西弗勒斯举起一个胖乎乎的小拳头，汤姆觉得这是婴儿角度对于理解的表示。或者是在表示疑惑，但是汤姆还是决定继续说下去。

“当然，哈利仍然是你的父亲。你将有两个父亲，但事实上哈利将更像是你的‘母亲’，不过这只是你我之间要清楚的事情。我们的职责是保护你亲爱的父亲不受那些贪婪的人的伤害，让他远离那些像你死去的母亲那样的女人，还有那些根本比不上像我这样的完美伴侣的男人。”

汤姆对婴儿发出的小小的吼声咧嘴一笑，他认为这是阿不思•西弗勒斯对于他们要保护哈利这一目标的赞同。那将是他们今后的主要目标。

“因此，等你能开口说话的时候就应该叫我爸爸了。但现在，我们就只是开始学习怎样做生意。”

婴儿笑着拍起手。

“那么我们开始。当你继承我的公司的时候，你就会是公司的首席执行官，那意味着你就是老板。你可以解雇和恐吓你的员工。”

“劳？”阿不思•西弗勒斯问道，可爱地把头歪到一边。

汤姆给出了一个迷人的微笑，“对，老板。你理解得很快，这在商业领域是项很实用的能力。了解这世界上和商业圈里每时每刻发生着什么样的事情是成功的关键。”

“嗯姆。”阿不思•西弗勒斯一边哼哼着一边去抓那条汤姆最喜欢的很贵的蓝领带。

汤姆把孩子在自己腿上调整了一下位置，没有让阿不思•西弗勒斯面对着他，而是让小男孩坐得离自己更近一些，然后继续他的演讲，偶尔还会揉一揉小男孩的背。

“接下来是董事会，和议会比起来他们可真是好极了。他们会协助我，也就是老板，做出公司的相关决定，并探讨如何让公司繁荣发展。”

阿不思•西弗勒斯把头靠在汤姆的胸口，那人的心跳声和平稳的声线让他放松下来。他的眼皮越来越沉，但他强迫自己保持清醒。

“在他们之后是经理。这些人确保员工井然有序，并保证按时完成任务。最后，我们来说说员工。”

汤姆低下头，注意到那孩子用疲倦的眼睛看着他，看来快到午睡时间了。汤姆优雅地抓起哈利之前放在他桌子上的毛毯，哈利走之前说他会需要它的，看起来这的确挺有用的。

“员工是让我们的产品能够运作，生产并销售出去的人。”汤姆一边严肃地说着，一边轻轻地用海绿色的毯子裹住深深依偎到他怀里的阿不思•西弗勒斯。

“其他CEO可能会说在公司里他们其实并不重要，作为首席执行官也只是为了赚钱。当然这是对的，但即使是这样他们所扮演的角色也是重要的，阿不思•西弗勒斯。一个钟表只要有一个零件的形状不对就不能很好地运作。”汤姆严肃地说。

汤姆停了一下，低头去看那现在已经睡着了的孩子。汤姆抬起一只手梳了梳那又软又乱的黑发，看起来他要改天再完成他的演讲了。

在他自己的书房里没有人能看见他的情况下，汤姆对怀中的孩子温柔地笑了笑。在那之后才去做早些时候搁置了的工作。


End file.
